Galtrone II
Galtrone II is a small, mountainous planet that is currently undergoing an ice age. It has three moons, as well as a prominent ring system, which is composed of large asteroids. It is the site of a small Zevestivan listening post, which remained secret from the V.R.A. until its discovery in 13454 HSY. History Pre-Sigma The base was established on the order of Matriach Kydora just prior to the outbreak of the First Zevestivan War, using hollowed-out asteroids to sneak construction materials and personnel past the V.R.A. presence on Galtrone I. The base was brought online in 13438 HSY, just in time to begin noting V.R.A. movements in the Galtrone, Bayrco, Centus, and Quelon systems. First Zevestivan War The base remained active throughout the war, and was integral to Zevestivan espionage efforts in the region. It is believed to have been used as a base by Shizawa during the war and afterwards, although no conclusive evidence to this end has been found. Climate The entire planet is covered in snow and ice, the result of an ice age expected to last another 5-10 thousand years. Average annual snowfall is approximately 5 meters in most areas, and the wind can reach speeds of up to 350 km/h. The mean surface temperature is -40 degrees Celsius, and only slightly warmer during the "summer". All of the oceans are permanently frozen to a depth of 500 metres, and it is unknown if any life exists in them. There is no plant life on the surface, not even mosses and lichens, and all food must be shipped in or grown indoors. Avalanches are very common, and can reach speeds in excess of 1500 km/h and carry on for hundreds of kilometers. Geology Geologically, the planet is stable, having gone through its active phase approximately 10,000 years ago. There are occasional minor earthquakes, although these do little except start avalanches. There are no active volcanoes, although there are a number of calderas, craters, and mountains that are volcanic in origin. The largest of these craters, the Devil's Eye, is a full 500 km across, and is visible from space with the naked eye. Geological conditions at the bottom of the ocean are unknown due to the thick ice layer. Geography The planet is covered in mountain ranges and glaciers. The mountains are very tall, most in excess of 2 km in height, and have very large, very deep, and very steep valleys between them. There are two continents, which cover approximately 50% of the planet's area. The rest is covered by a long-frozen ocean. The continents are very mountainous, and flat land is a rarity, even in the valleys. Throughout the planet, there are frozen waterfalls that are thousands of years old and crystal-clear, and they are admired by tourists from all over the Sintar Cluster. The largest of these, the Crystalline Falls, is over 250 metres in height, and is approximately 750 metres long. These waterfalls are also incredibly strong and solid, and have withstood the pounding of avalanches for thousands of years. It is unknown how many more lie buried under the snow, forgotten by time.